Valentine's Day
by JustYourEverydayWriter
Summary: Maya and Cam's first Valentine's Day together at Degrassi! Will things go well? Jealous Campbell, Mysterious roses, kisses infront of the whole school... And will someone say "I love you?" (Brief Zori and Jatie)


**Hey there! I'm Katie **** I write one-shots! **** I can do any couple, Degrassi or not! I have a Tumblr, and if you ask me to follow you, I will (as long as your following me, obviously :P) this is my first story on here, so please, ENJOY! :D**

Maya slowly opened her eyes as the warm morning sun creeped through her bedroom window, waking her from her sweet slumber.

_What day is it?_ She thought, taking a moment for her brain and body to wake up.

_Tuesday._

_Wait… Hold on… _There was something she was supposed to do today… But she just couldn't think of what it was.

But luckily for Maya, she was an organized girl. She wrote all the things she had to do and all important dates on her wall calendar.

Maya stretched and groaned, slipping her feet off of the bed and onto the floor. She stretched her arms out as she yawned loudly before slinking towards her calendar.

February.

14th.

Tuesday - -

Wait, 14th?

Valentine's Day.

She knew she was forgetting something.

She let a small smile grace her face. This was the first year that she would be in a relationship on a day celebrating love.

As thoughts of what Campbell may have planned for the two of them today, she couldn't help but smile.

Maya sighed longingly, dressing quickly so she could get to school and see Campbell. She wore a dark red mini skirt, some dangly heart earrings, a low cut white shirt (with a push up bra to draw her boyfriend's eye), and she wore her contacts instead of glasses.

She slipped on a pair of white ballerina flats, and brushed out her hair, then worked on curling it.

She styled her hair up, like Tori and Tristan had done for her pageant, and then put on some makeup.

Finally, she clasped the bracelet Cam had given her around her wrist. Smiling as her fingers ran across the silver charms.

She took one last look in the mirror before spritzing on some perfume and grabbing her stuff.

"Maya!" Katie called from the bottom of the staircase. "What's taking YOU SO LONG TO GET READY THIS MORN- -" Katie looked up as Maya descended down the staircase, her eyes wide with shock. "Oh my… Maya! You actually look _pretty_! What is this?!"

Maya smirked at her sister. "Har Har. Its Valentine's Day… I want to look pretty for…" Maya trailed off as they walked out the door, letting a blush cross her face.

"For Caaaaaampbeeeeeeell?" Katie teased, poking Maya in the side and grinning widely at her before getting in the driver's seat.

Maya hopped into the car as well, rolling her eyes at Katie. "Yes, I want to look good for- -" Katie cut her off.

"Nuh-uh. Maya, you don't just look GOOD, you look HOT," Maya started to turn towards her sister to lightly hit her on the shoulder, but stopped herself when she saw Katie's sincere expression.

"T-Thanks," Maya smiled happily as she straightened out her skirt.

Katie pulled onto the main road, seeing that they were just seconds away from Degrassi.

"Alright Maya, are you gonna come show yourself off to Mar and Jake with me? I want to take credit for this look," Katie lightly punched Maya in the shoulder and laughed.

"Sure," Maya agreed, stepping out of the car. Katie couldn't stop smiling at her. "What?!" Maya asked nervously, hoping her makeup didn't screw itself up.

"Nothing. You just look incredible. I'm proud to call you my sister," Katie answered, smiling slightly, her eyes twinkling.

"Okay, so when I dress like I normally do, you're ashamed of me?" Maya joked, smiling back at her sister.

Katie laughed, "Hardy har. No. You know what I mean... Look, there's Marisol and Jake, lets hurry," Katie said, grabbing Maya's hand and pulling her towards her friends.

"Hey Kat- - Maya?!" Marisol screamed, her jaw practically hitting the ground. "Whoa! Planning on committing sexual acts with your boyfriend, I see," Marisol wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Katie and Jake both laughed, but Maya's eyes became wide. "W-What?" She stuttered, pushing a loose strand of carefully curled hair behind her ear.

"Relax Maya. She was joking," Jake smiled, wrapping his arm around Katie's waist and planting a long, swift kiss on her lips.

"Keep it PG, shall we children?" Marisol smirked, causing Maya to laugh.

"Oh, go make out with Mo in a supply closet, will ya?" Katie answered, flashing a wink at her best friend.

"Okaaaaaaay then. I'm going to go to my locker… See you guys later…" Maya waved to the seniors awkwardly before walking away. They each said goodbye as Maya walked into the school.

Wolf-Whistling.

Howls.

Staring.

A chorus of "Damn girl!"

And to say the least, Maya didn't really mind. She felt pretty today. She might as well bask in it, right?

"Oh. My. God," Tori squealed as Maya walked towards her friends, twirling for all to see.

"Whew! Baby you got a boyfriend, or what?" Someone yelled, and Maya couldn't help but laugh and blush.

Tori's mouth dropped open at the outburst. Both girls squealed excitedly before Maya noticed Zig.

"Hey Ziggory. Got anything planned with Tori tonight?" Maya asked, hoping he would say yes.

She had gotten over her crush on Zig, and wanted Tori and him to be happy.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Zig answered cheekily, obviously proud of himself for planning ahead.

Maya smiled as Tori squealed, and watched happily as the young couple kissed. "Awww!" Maya said, clasping her hands together dramatically.

Suddenly, the ball rang."Alright Zig. Maya and I have to meet Tris in French class. I'll see you later babe!" Tori called over her shoulder, pulling Maya down the hallway.

Maya could faintly hear Zig laughing as they charged ahead.

"Maya, you look, SO fab. Has Campbell seen you yet?" Tristan asked excitedly, admiring Maya's face.

"Nope," Maya answered, laughing as he stared longingly at her hair.

"Speak. Of. The. Devil…" Tori said dramatically as she and Tristan backed away slowly.

"Maya ran towards the back of the room, suddenly feeling self conscious. Maybe she shouldn't have done this… Maybe it was too much.

Suddenly, Campbell walked in, wearing a pressed white shirt and some dress pants. She could only see his back, seeing as she had just ducked behind the teacher's desk.

"Hey, have you guys seen Maya..? I have to talk to her…" Maya peeked around the desk and watched as Campbell talked to Tori and Tristan.

"Yeah! She was just- - Wait, where did she go?" Tori looked around the room, and then spotted her. She gave Maya a very confused look and Maya responded by shaking her head.

"Omg, she looks DO good Cam! She looks totally gorg today. I swear you're going to drool. I mean, she- -" Tori cut Tristan off by jabbing him in the side with her elbow. "OW! I bruise easily!"

Tori jerked her head towards Maya, and Tristan's eyes went wide.

Campbell followed her gaze as well. As soon as she saw him turning towards her, she bolted under the desk, hoping he hadn't seen her.

She held her breath, hearing footsteps walking slowly towards her. She was hoping it was Tori, or Tristan… but it was Cam.

He bent down in front of her, crossing his legs. He was adorable. He was as dressed up as she was, and she was thankful. She didn't overdress him, thank god.

"May I ask why my girlfriend is hiding under a desk?" Campbell smiled at her, obviously amused. "I'm sure you look beautiful. Of course, I can't really see you… It's too dark to see under there…"

Maya sighed. "Close your eyes." She breathed, and he gave her a questioning look. "I'll come out if you close your eyes."

Campbell laughed. "Alright, alright…" Cam dramatically placed his hands over his eyes, and Maya bit her lip, and then stood up.

"She straightened her outfit, then placed her hands over Cam's. "Promise you won't laugh?" She asked.

Cam nodded. "I promise, My."

Maya sighed, and then removed his hands from his eyes. She watched as his eyes traveled down, then back up.

His mouth was open, and his eyes were wide.

"Maya…I…" Then, he kissed her. Her eyes opened wide as he practically attacked her, but they soon drooped to a close, melting into it and kissing him back.

"AWWWW!" Tori and Tristan called from the other end of the room.

Maya and Campbell pulled apart slowly. His eyes slowly opened, his brown orbs meeting hers.

"So I take it you like it?" She whispered, smiling widely as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love it. It's hot," He smirked as she looked down and blushed, biting her lip. "You're beautiful, Maya."

Her eyes slowly lifted, locking gazes with him.

She slowly leaned in and kissed him softly. She closed her eyes, as did Campbell, and his lips moved in sync with hers.

His hands moved to her waist, then snaked up to her shoulders, then rested on her cheeks, pulling her closer to him.

She raised her hands to the back of his neck, tugging at his short brown hair, deepening the kiss.

Cam was about to intensify things, when they heard someone clear their throat beside them.

Maya jolted back from Cam, whose lips were still puckered. He opened his eyes, surprised to find her lips removed from his.

"Campbell? Maya? I realize that it's Valentine's Day, but this is a classroom. Not a kissing convention. Take your seats please," The teacher said, the class erupting into giggles.

"Hey Maya! Looking good!" A boy shouted.

Mayas eyes widened, and a blush formed on her face. She slowly turned to Campbell; whose face was red with anger.

"Hey asshole. She's MY girlfriend. Back off," Cam spat, glaring at the boy.

"Campbell!" The teacher screeched, pointing to his seat. "Please. Take. Your. Seats."

Campbell grunted in response, grabbing Mayas hand protectively. "Cam… Calm down…" Maya soothed, sitting next to him.

"I just… I'm sorry. I don't like it when other guys look at you. Or TALK about you like that… I- -" He started, but was interrupted.

"Do I have to separate you two?"

"No ma'am…" Maya responded immediately.

"Omg, he was TOTALLY jealous! You have to admit Maya, that was hot," Tristan said excitedly.

Maya laughed. "Well, it certainly WAS an interesting French class… That's for sure…"

"You weren't just speaking like the French… you were kissing like the French," Tori added, winking.

Maya blushed, surprise at her friend's choice of words. "No we weren't…" She denied, not wanting to admit it.

"Uh huh… suuuuuure," Tristan added, giggling.

Lunch rolled around quite quickly.

Maya walked into the cafeteria alone, and some boys stared at her, shooting winks her way.

Maya looked down before walking past them, heading towards her normal lunch table.

"Maya!" Dallas called, walking towards her. "First of all, nice look. Rookie couldn't stop thinking about you. Second, here," Dallas handed her a rose.

Just a single, blood red, rose, its thorns still attached. Maya let her mouth open a bit as she gazed at its beauty.

"Thank you D- -" She started, but when she looked up, he was gone.

"Maya!" Maya spun around, hearing her name being called.

She saw Luke walking towards her, looking terribly bored.

"Uhhh… Hi?" She responded quizzically, not wanting to be alone with him.

"Here, it's for you. Don't prick your finger," He handed her a simple white rose, then walked away.

"Where were all these roses coming from? A secret admirer? Or… Campbell?

"Hey, mini Matlin!" Owen called, running down the hallway towards her.

Maya turned around, holding the white and red roses close to her.

"Het Owen. What's up?"

"For you…" Owen smiled, handing her a yellow rose.

He started to walk away, but she grabbed the sleeve of his letterman jacket, pulling him back to her.

"Who's sending these?" She questioned, with one eyebrow raised.

Owen scoffed. "Who do you think?" And with that, he disappeared down the hallway.

"Maya, where did you get those flowers?!" Tori asked. It was the last class of the day.

He flowers were lying on her desk, for all to see.

"I think Cam sent them…" She blushed and smiled at the thought.

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!" Tori said loudly, picking up the white rose. "Zig rented out Little Miss Steaks for the two of us tonight for a romantic candle lit dinner," Tori said dreamily.

"Wow! That sounds amazing Tor! I'm so happy for you two! Maya said enthusiastically, hugging her friend.

"I will see you all tomorrow! Don't stay out to late tonight!" Their teacher called after them as everyone filed out of the room.

"Bye Maya! I have to go get ready for my date with Zig! Good luck finding out who sent you the roses!" Tori called as she ran down the hallway towards her locker.

"Bye Tori!" Maya called after her, although her friend was already gone.

"Maya, you ready to go home?" Katie asked as she met up with her sister at the front of the school.

Maya looked around the school one last time for Cam before nodding.

"Pretty flowers," Katie said loudly, smelling the roses. "Where did you get 'em?"

"I think Cam sent them…" She smiled at the memory, but frowned when she saw Katie's face. "You okay?" She asked, as Katie scurried away. "Katie?"

"AWWWWWW!"

"That is SO cute!"

"I wish I had a boyfriend who does stuff like that for me…"

"She's GORGEOUS!"

"Damn, he's hot."

Girls were walking down the hallway, muttering together.

Maya had a confused look on her face. She slowly watched the people around her, who were looking at something behind her.

She slowly turned around, to see Campbell walking down the hallway towards her, a big smile on his face.

Her mouth opened a bit as she took in his appearance. He was wearing the same clothes as he was in earlier, except her had a single light pink rose in his hand.

By the time he reached her, she could feel her face heating up into a deep blush.

"Campbell… What is this…?" She asked quietly as people slowly walked past them, wanting to see what was going to happen.

"Maya… I know that we've had some issues with the whole… kiss thing… But then we broke up back then…" He paused, trying to find the right words to say. "Well, I really thought about… us."

Maya was trying so hard to keep her breathing rate normal. All the students had stayed to watch the show.

"And I came to a conclusion about how I FEEL ABOUT YOU. Maya, you're the first girlfriend I've ever had, and the first person I've felt completely comfortable with other than my family. And it takes a lot of things to get me to trust people… So…"

He took a deep breath in before handing her the rose, which she gladly accepted with a smile. "I know not that… That I've fallen madly, completely, 100% in love with you, Maya."

This time it was her turn to breath.

"And I want to be with you forever."

Maya couldn't take anymore. He had opened his mouth to say something else, but she quickly put her index finger over his lips to shush him.

"I love you too, Cheesy. Now get over here and kiss me."

Campbell smiled widely before grabbing her waist and pulling her tightly to him, completely closing the space between their bodies and lips.

She tried not to hit him with the flowers, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He swiftly bent down, still locking his lips to hers, and picked her up. She squealed into his lips as he spun her around.

They could hear the longing sighs of girls around them, and one of the hockey players yelled out, "Yeah, get some Rookie!"

Cam and Maya ignored him though, and continue moving their lips in sync. She felt him run his tongue over her bottom lip, and she gladly opened her mouth.

Their tongues danced for a few moments in pure harmony… in pure bliss.

Maya slowly pulled away, breathing heavily as Cam gently set her back onto her feel, and rested his forehead against hers.

They didn't break the silent bond, only looked into each others eyes, sharing short, passionate kisses when they felt the need to.

"Maya?" Cam whispered, gently resting his lips against hers.

They weren't kissing, just taking a moment to breath.

He didn't want to pull away from her warm mouth, and neither did she to his, so they just stood, completely entangled in each other as students rushed past them.

"Yeah?" Maya asked, tugging at his hair softly, causing him to smile against her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day… I love you…"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Cam. I love you too."

And with that, their lips joined again, dancing together, as they blissfully enjoyed this perfect kiss.

**WHEW! You guys have NO idea how long that took to write! Haha :P I do take requests! Just PM or review what couple and the prompt! Love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

**-Katie xox**


End file.
